A typical structure for mounting the top of a radiator to a front-end module carrier includes an insulator on an upper mounting bracket. Bracket panels protrude from both sides of the insulator and are bolted to the front-end module carrier. Because the upper mounting bracket and bracket panels are large, reinforcing ribs are usually provided.
However, it is difficult to design strong ribs because of the structural limitations. Further, it is difficult to bolt the bracket panels to the front-end module carrier without bolt guides.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.